Dr. Facilier
Dr. Facilier (also known as the Shadow Man) is the main antagonist in Disney's 49th full-length animated feature film The Princess and the Frog. He was voiced by the legendary actor Keith David, who also played Thel 'Vadam in the Halo video game franchise, Tublat in Disney's The Legend of Tarzan, and Streaming in the Regular Show franchise. Personality Facilier is a sneaky, devious, scheming, traitorous, and manipulative bokor with "friends on the other side". Much like Ursula and Hades, Facilier tricks his victims into making deals with him. He can read their past and present with his tarot cards; he then looks into their futures as well, and offers to "change it 'round some". However, the deals that he makes usually backfire on the victim, though Facilier is not exactly dishonest and underhanded, as he does give them exactly what he promised, even though it isn't what his victims had in mind. For example, he tells Naveen that if he wants a future with the freedom to "hop from place to place", he would need "green" (heavily implying green to mean money). However, upon making the deal, Facilier transforms Naveen into a frog, giving him both "green" and a way to "hop from place to place" in a more literal sense. As Naveen puts it, Facilier is indeed persuasive and charming, but also greedy and sadistic. An imperative and charismatic performer as Naveen acknowledges, Facilier is a smooth talker of drama and showmanship. A glutton for power, Facilier is willing to get what he wants. In spite of his magic, Facilier believes that the real power in the world is not magic but money, "buckets of it" as he puts it. He even admits in the song "Friends on the Other Side" that he also has voodoo and "things he hasn't even tried", indicating that he will work with anyone who can give him power. Like other Disney villains, he is highly Machiavellian, intelligent, and arrogant, as shown by his manipulation of Naveen, Lawrence, and later Tiana into helping them under false pretenses. He appears to be quite infamous and disreputable throughout the city of New Orleans when Mama Odie said it looks like someone made a deal with the Shadow Man. Tiana appeared to know who she was talking about. Unlike most Disney Villains such as Percival C. McLeach and Judge Claude Frollo, Facilier does not underestimate the powers of nature, and like Mama Odie, he also knows that animals can talk and that they have minds just like humans. As shown when Ray the firefly tries to take the villainous voodoo doctor's talisman away from him, Facilier seems to understand Ray's intentions and tries to cease them. Also, knowing that Ray's bio-luminescent abdomen can destroy his voodoo shadow demons, Facilier swats and crushes the firefly without hesitation, ending Ray's interference. Despite this complete lack of morals and treacherous nature, Facilier's motivations are hinted at briefly. Facilier frequently sympathizes with the downtrodden and poor, implying that his own past may have been similar to Lawrence and Tiana. History Facilier is a voodoo witch doctor who often uses magic and trickery on the street to con customers out of their money, and also has a shadow that moves independently and interacts with him. While at Tiana's café, he overhears a conversation between Big Daddy LaBouff, his daughter Charlotte LaBouff and Tiana about Prince Naveen coming to town and makes plans. He invites Naveen and his aid Lawrence to his base, using his charming words he was responsible for transforming Prince Naveen into a frog, after Facilier captures some of the prince's blood in a voodoo talisman,and eventually then gives the talisman, which allows the wearer to assume the appearance of the person whose blood is stored within it, to the traitorous Lawrence. Believing that the only true power in the world is money rather than magic, Facilier plans to have Lawrence pose as Naveen and marry Charlotte LaBouff, the daughter of the extremely wealthy Big Daddy LaBouff; he would then kill Big Daddy and split his fortune between himself and Lawrence though secretly gives himself the larger sum. Facilier imprisons Naveen, due to the fact that the blood level in the talisman needs to be constantly refilled each time Lawrence poses as the prince. However, Naveen escapes, and Facilier is forced to make a deal with voodoo spirits to find and recapture Naveen in exchange for the souls of all of the people in New Orleans after he receives his fortune. Later, the voodoo spirits capture Naveen while he is with Tiana (who is also in frog form) and return him to Facilier, who locks him up and prepares to go through with his plans. Amidst the events, Facilier hides in the shadows waiting for the moment to kill Big Daddy with a voodoo doll just as Lawrence is about to marry Charlotte. However, Naveen's firefly friend, Ray, manages to save him and they stop the wedding just in time, retrieving the talisman in the process. Facilier and the spirits chase after them, and Ray hands Tiana the talisman before being fatally squashed by Facilier. As Tiana threatens to destroy the talisman, Facilier quickly returns her to her human form and plays on her emotions. He shows the girl her dream restaurant, he promises to make it a reality in an attempt to persuade her to give his talisman back to him. He shows her all the hard work she has endured and doubt from others that she has experienced for years, which somewhat causes her to become vulnerable. When he shows her late father in struggling times, she becomes depressed and nearly gives him back his talisman. However, she regains her will and attempts to destroy the talisman anyway, but Facilier's shadow catches it in time and hands it back to its master. Reclaiming his talisman, Facilier then sinisterly laughs as he transforms Tiana back into a frog before using his staff to pin her down. He tells her that she should of agreed before telling she will spend the rest of her life as a frog but this leads to his undoing. Using her tongue, Tiana takes the talisman back again and smashes it on the ground. With his amulet destroyed, he loses any means by which he can pay back his debt, as he becomes horrified while holding its broken pieces as Tiana hides just as Facilier's former spirit allies appear. He greets them jovially before they sing his song "Are you ready?", as he frantically pleas to them for more time, stating he still had Naveen held captive as well having him in stuck in frog form. Despite telling them the truth, his pleas are ignored as and as punishment for his failure his soul is claimed by the Loa as payment. Facilier screams that he'll pay them back before he is dragged, terrified, into their world. Presumably, Facilier dies or is sent to an eternity in the other realm when the last gliimpse of his face with his horrified expression was captured on a gravestone after. Quotes Trivia *Dr. Facilier was inspired by the late treasured jazz singer, . **In addition, the way Facilier moves is similar to that of Calloway's. *The name "Facilier" means "easier" in ancient Latin. Given Facilier's tendency to offer the easy way out, it is unsurprising. *He has some similarities to Krudsky from Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King, Stromboli from Pinocchio, Rasputin from Anastasia, ''and Freakshow from ''Danny Phantom. *Dr. Facilier's design, especially in the end of "Friends on the Other Side" that shows him with a skull make-up on his face shows that he is loosely based from Baron Samedi, the Haitian Loa of Death. *Contrary to what some believe, however, he is not "being dragged into Hell" as the Loa are not demons, nor do they have any relation to the Christian concept of Hell. *In some books and novelizations, Facilier isn't sucked into the voodoo mask after the destruction of the voodoo amulet, but swallowed by his shadows (the voodoo dolls are not seen in this scene), leaving only his hat. *His death is somewhat similar to Scar's as both beg the Loa's and Hyena Clan respectively to spare their lives but to no avail also both seem to be terrified as they are about to face their deaths. **His death is also similar to Ramsley's. Both used supernatural entities of higher power to do their bidding, but in the end, said entities turned on them and dragged them off into their respected after life. *In the Descendants ''series Facilier is living on ''The Isle Of The Lost ''and appears as the headmaster of the VK's school Dragon Hall and in the ''Wicked World TV series, Facilier is shown to have a daughter named Freddie of whom he had run the Voodoo store he owned and gave her voodoo dolls, he also is so caught up in his work and obsession with ghosts that he doesn't even know her own birthday. He also would steal various items from his fellow villains and hide them in his store as revealed in season 2 of Wicked World. Navigation Category:Voodoo Category:Magic Category:Deal Makers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Master Orator Category:Greedy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Betrayed Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Extravagant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Con Artists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Paranormal Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Muses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misogynists Category:Blackmailers Category:Gaolers Category:Enforcer Category:Gamblers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Disciplinarians Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Elementals Category:Necromancers Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Oppressors Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Scapegoat Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Descendants Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Golddiggers Category:Dark Forms